


WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO?

by waywardwritings



Series: Whumptober 2020 fics [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Druids, Gen, Immortal Leon (Merlin), Isolation, Whumptober 2020, death mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwritings/pseuds/waywardwritings
Summary: Day 8 of Whumptober prompts were: “Don’t Say Goodbye” | Abandoned | IsolationPart two of RUNNING OUT OF TIME.
Series: Whumptober 2020 fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948981
Kudos: 10





	WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO?

Leon sighs no one is out there, he ordered them away. The selfish part of him didn’t want to send the knights away, but the needs of Camelot come before his own. He fails to notice a piece of debris falling right beside him, nor does he care. Being immortal and all has made care less about things like this. Leon huff's dejectedly wondering how he’s going to cope if a life of eternal loneliness. 

Well maybe that’s a tad bit dramatic. But watching everyone he’ll come to know would surely be an experience that no one would want to be a part of forever. 

Leon thinks of the first time he died, it was the dragon attack. For his first time dying being burnt to a crisp did not leave a good impression. The second time he died wasn’t much better, killed by an immortal soldier. He should go and thank the druids for speeding up the healing process with the cup of life. 

Now is going to be the third time dying, hopefully coming back from being crushed alive won’t take long so one would get suspicious. Despite Leon’s immortality being nothing but a joke to the castle’s inhabitants, it’s nothing more than a joke to them. Although for Leon this is his unfortunate and lonely reality.

“Leon!” Elric shouts.  
“Elric?” Leon shouts back.  
“Yeah, thank Gods you’re okay, the wyverns are gone we’re here to get you out.” 

He can’t stop the tears of relief. He’s not alone yet and he’s going to cherish every moment with the people he loves.


End file.
